Reflections of Evil
by Tex Hazard
Summary: Things are turned upside down in Lazytown when the Mayor brings home a strange mirror. Based on events in my 'Rottentown' fanfic
1. Mirror, Mirror

AN: Okay, here's a spinoff sequel to my 'Rottentown' fanfic. I'm hoping this is understandable without reading Rottentown, but I recommend you at least read Chapter 4 of that so you know what this is all about. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

- - - - - - - -

Stephanie sat in the living room, staring through a window at the dreary day outside. It looked like it might rain, and no one was around to play with. Her Uncle Milford had gone out to an antique show that morning, but he was due back any time now. Stephanie was so bored that she had actually decided to just sit and watch for him at the window.

"Come on Uncle, where are you?" she asked, in a weary voice.

She was hoping that he had bought something really exciting, because this day definitely needed some excitement.

After a few more minutes she spotted him coming up to the house.

"Hey Uncle Milford, what did you buy?" asked an excited Stephanie, as she ran to meet him at the front door.

He was carrying something very tall, covered with a white sheet.

"Oh hello Stephanie, you'll never believe what I found!" the Mayor responded, as he pulled the sheet away, revealing a tall mirror with a beautiful wood frame.

"It's an antique mirror, and it was such a great deal I just had to buy it. It's supposed to be thousands of years old!" the Mayor explained, still full of excitement from his purchase.

Stephanie slid her hand across the wood as she looked at it.

"Wow, it's so pretty!"

"I like your reflection too Stephanie, but how do you like the mirror?" the Mayor teased.

"Oh Uncle!" Stephanie blushed.

When she had finished admiring the mirror, she turned to face him.

"I think I'm going to go practice some dancing in my room now."

"Alright Stephanie, dinner should be ready soon." the Mayor told her, as she headed towards her bedroom.

- - - - - - - - -

After about twenty minutes of dancing, Stephanie stopped to catch her breath, and fell backwards to rest on her bed.

"Whew, I'm beat, I wonder if dinners ready yet!""Uncle, how long until dinner?" she shouted, loud enough to hear in the kitchen.

Stephanie was surprised at the sharp, angry voice that responded to her.

"I don't know, if you're so hungry why don't you make it yourself?"

Stephanie was confused. It sounded like her Uncle, but he would never say anything like that to her. She couldn't even remember a time when he had been angry with her.

Stephanie got up and headed towards the kitchen to see what was going on, but as soon as she passed the mirror, she collapsed to her knees.

"What's going on?" she asked desperately, filling to the brim with frustration and anger.

She looked up and spotted her Uncle walking past her and into her bedroom.

"Stephanie, how many times have I told you to clean your room? It's disgusting!" he barked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? I don't care enough to pay attention to what you say!" Stephanie shouted back, wanting desperately to hit something.

The Mayor was fuming. "I know you don't, and it's because you're a spoiled little brat!"

"Shut up, I hate you! I'm going outside!" she screamed, and headed towards the door.

"Good, while you're at it, why don't you take your bags and go home!" roared the Mayor.

"Fine!" Stephanie countered, stormed into her room, and grabbed her bags. Then without another word, she stomped out of the front door, and slammed it shut.

- - - - - - - - -

Up in the sky, Sportacus was just doing a quick scan of Lazytown with his telescope.

"Everything looks good to me." he said, and was about to head back into his airship, when he spotted an enraged Stephanie with all of her luggage.

"I wonder where Stephanie is going." thought Sportacus, tapping the end of his telescope against his mouth. "She sure looks angry, I'd better check it out."

"Skychaser!" he shouted, causing a flying device to shoot out of the side of his airship. Without another thought, Sportacus leapt off of the airship, and landed right on the Skychaser as it flew past.

Peddling with his feet, Sportacus guided the vehicle down towards Lazytown.

"Stephanie wait!" he shouted as soon as he was close enough. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home! What's it to you?"

Sportacus hopped off of the Skychaser and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Easy Stephanie, what's wrong?"

His soothing voice and comforting touch suddenly calmed Stephanie down. The anger that was so strong a minute ago had completely vanished.

"I.. I don't know what happened." she told him, struggling to recover.

"Try and remember." Sportacus urged.

"I think I just had a huge fight with my Uncle." Stephanie started to explain. "I have no idea why though." Tears began streaming down her face. "He told me to go home!"

"That must have been some fight." said Sportacus as he put his arm around her. "Why don't we go back and try to sort this out?"

Stephanie looked afraid. "I can't go back! When I was in there, I was the angriest I've ever been. I don't want to feel that way ever again, Sportacus."

"Alright, you wait here, I'll go and talk to your Uncle, okay?"

Stephanie nodded, and Sportacus walked up towards the Mayor's house.

- - - - - - - - -

Sportacus arrived at the front step, and banged on the door with his fist.

"Beat it!" a voice bellowed from inside.

Sportacus was taken aback. "Mayor? It's me Sportacus."

"I know who you are. Get off my property, NOW!"

"Something is definitely wrong here. I've never ever seen the mayor angry before." Sportacus thought to himself, and decided that he was going to have to let himself in.

After finding an open window, and climbing through, Sportacus found himself in the living room, and something did not feel right at all. The room was full of negative emotions, and Sportacus was almost overwhelmed.

"So much anger." Sportacus managed to mutter, trying to keep his composure.

He made his way across the room to where the emotions were strongest, and came face to face with the mirror.

Sportacus' heart skipped a beat as he laid eyes on it.

"It can't be!" said Sportacus, as he looked it over. "This is definitely the same mirror that I came across in the future, but how did the Mayor get ahold of it? Nevermind, I'll find that out later. Right now i've got to get it out of here." Sportacus decided and reached for a nearby tablecloth.

As he turned back to the mirror, for a split second he saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at him.

Without waiting to see if it was real or just his imagination, Sportacus threw the tablecloth over the mirror, covering the glass.

Almost immediately the room returned to normal.

The Mayor emerged from the kitchen, stumbling around a little bit.

"Oh my Sportacus, what's going on? I felt so angry, and I'm not sure why."

"It's alright Mayor." Sportacus told him. "It was this mirror. Something about it brings out the evil side of people."

"The mirror? Are you sure?" asked the Mayor.

Sportacus suddenly looked completely serious. "I'm positive, I've had a bad experience with it before. We need to get it out of Lazytown right away!"

"Oh dear..-" the Mayor began to say, but before he could finish, Sportacus had already taken the mirror and cracked it over his knee, breaking it in two.

"This mirror is nothing but trouble. I'm really sorry Mayor." said Sportacus apologetically.

The Mayor was clearly disappointed. "It's alright Sportacus. It's for the best, I'm sure."

"I'm going to take this to the dump, but I'll be right back!" Sportacus told him, and rushed out the door, carrying the two halves of the mirror under his arm.

- - - - - - - - -

Stephanie was sitting on the stone wall as she spotted Sportacus leaving the house. She hopped down, and onto the ground.

"Is he still mad?" she asked as Sportacus came towards her.

"Nope, everything is fine now Stephanie. I think you should go and patch things up. I'll come by in a minute."

"Alright Sportacus, thanks!" Stephanie shouted to him as he disappeared around the corner.

"Sportacus sure seems serious about something." she thought.

Stephanie was soon at the front door, and after a bit of hesitation, stepped inside.

"Hi Uncle." she said as she entered the front door.

The Mayor looked a little uncomfortable. "Hello Stephanie how are things?"

"They're alright.." Stephanie answered hesitantly.

"That's good." responded the Mayor.

"Oh Uncle, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it." Stephanie suddenly blurted out, and went to hug him.

He was relieved that she wasn't mad at him, and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry too Stephanie, we weren't being ourselves."

"So does that mean I can stay?" she asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!" he assured her.

- - - - - - - - -

"There that should do it." said Sportacus as he threw the broken mirror into the trash pile at the dump. He dusted his hands off just as it started to rain. Sportacus looked up into the sky, and let the rain trickle on his face.

Ever since he returned from the future, he couldn't stop wondering about the mirror and when it would turn up in the present. Now that it had, he felt like a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could finally put it all behind him.

Just then the rain began to pour down violently, and Sportacus hurried back to Stephanie's house.

He reached the front door, opened it, and stepped inside dripping wet.

"Have you two sorted things out?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Stephanie brought him a towel and smiled. "Yep, everythings fine Sportacus. Uncle Milford told me about the mirror, but I'm confused. When did you run into it before?"

Sportacus took a breath. "Well it's a very long story Stephanie, but without getting into to much detail, I ran into the mirror in a far away place, and I had to face off against the evil inside of me. That's when I lost my crystal."

"The one that tells you when there's danger, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, and today has gotten me thinking that it's about time I went to get a new one. The problem is they are only found on the island in the North Sea." explained Sportacus as he dried himself off. "I didn't want to have to leave Lazytown, but without a crystal, I've got no way of knowing when anyone needs help."

The Mayor suddenly became concerned. "Oh dear, how long will you be?"

"If I leave now, I can be back by tomorrow afternoon." answered Sportacus. "I'm counting on you two to keep things under control until I get back, okay?"

"You can count on us!" an enthusiastic Stephanie replied.

"Great, just don't go buying anymore mirrors." joked Sportacus with a grin.

"Don't worry Sportacus, I don't think I'll even be able to LOOK in one for quite awhile." groaned the Mayor.

Sportacus then headed up to his airship, and Stephanie and her Uncle waved goodbye as it disappeared into the night sky.


	2. Evil Unleashed

CHAPTER 2

- - - - - - - -

Later that night, after the rain had stopped, a robot dog zipped around the corner, pulling it's helpless owner Robbie Rotten with it's leash.

"Can't you go more slowly?" Robbie complained. "How is it going to look if people see me running all over town? I've got a reputation to keep, you know."

They circled the town several times before arriving at the garbage dump.

"STOP!" Robbie shouted as he pulled with all of his might on the leash, finally bringing the dog to a halt.

"That's better."

Robbie took a giant breath and sighed.

"Ah.. nothing like a nightly stroll through the garbage dump. You never know what you might find!"

After quickly scanning the area to make sure nobody was watching, Robbie began to take a look around. Almost instantly a shimmer of light caught his eye.

"What do we have here?" Robbie asked nobody in particular, and then reached for the object.

It was the mirror that Sportacus had thrown out earlier.

"Now who would throw out a perfectly good mirror?" wondered Robbie, as he looked it over.

"I guess some people don't like to look at themselves. Then again, who can blame them if they don't look this good." said Robbie as he admired his reflection.

"Ruff ruff!" the robot dog barked in disagreement.

"No one asked for YOUR opinion." Robbie grumbled, and picked up the rest of the mirror.

"All it needs is a little glue, and I can stare at my wonderful self all day long."

- - - - - - - - -

A little while later, back in his lair, Robbie had just finished super-gluing the mirror back together.

"There we go, good as new." he said proudly, and yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.

"All this work has made me sleepy. I think it's time for bed. I've got quite the lazy day ahead of me tomorrow." muttered Robbie as his eyes began to close. He dragged himself over to his orange fluffy chair and soon drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - -

Very early that morning, way before the sun had risen, Robbie Rotten awoke with a start. His heart was pounding like a drum, and he was dripping with sweat. He had been having nothing but nightmare after nightmare all night long.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over." he said as he fanned himself with his hand. "I should be giving people nightmares, not having them."

Robbie laid back in his chair to try and fall asleep again, when suddenly the dark room lit up red, and a figure emerged from the mirror.

"What's going on here!" he muttered, still groggy from having just woken up.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a gruff voice said from the darkness.

Robbie was confused. "Who's there?"

He was shocked when someone who looked exaclty like Sportacus came into view, but wore red clothes instead of blue.

"Sportacus, what are you doing in here?"

There was no reply.

"Sportacus?" Robbie asked again, becoming more and more afraid with each passing second.

"Call me SCORNacus, you weak sack of filth." the figure spoke again, his eyes glowing bright red.

Robbie didn't know what was going on, but he did know that whoever this was, was going to regret coming into his lair in the middle of the night.

"Trouble!" Robbie shouted suddenly, activating his robot dog.

The dog sprung to life, and dove right at the intruder.

Scornacus effortlessly leapt out of the way, and before the dog even landed, he sent it hurtling across the room with his foot.

He then cracked his neck to the side, as the robot dog crashed against the wall and shorted out.

"What do you want?" Robbie squeaked, as he cowered in his chair.

"I just wanted to thank you for fixing my mirror. Oh, and to tell you that this lair now belongs to me." Scornacus grinned evilly.

Robbie was about to say something, but Scornacus didn't want to hear it.

"Just GET OUT!" he growled, leaning right in front of Robbie, and showing his fangs.

"Okay, I can do that." Robbie said quickly, anxious to get away from this maniac.

He leapt out of his chair, grabbed his pillow, and bolted across the room to the ladder that lead to the surface. Without looking back he climbed all the way to the top.

When he was safely outside he let out all of the breath he had been holding in.

"Who does Sportacus think he is, kicking me out of my own home? I'll get him for this!" vowed Robbie, and then hesitated for a minute. "Um... first thing tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Stephanie had just woken up to a bright sunny day, and hurried into the kitchen where her Uncle was making breakfast.

"Hey Uncle!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Stephanie." he replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did. I'm going to go outside and play with Stingy and Ziggy okay?"

"Okay just be careful, we don't have a super-hero around until this afternoon!" he reminded her.

"I will! See ya!" waved Stephanie, and closed the front door behind her as softly as she could.

"I'm sure glad things are back to normal with me and my Uncle." she thought, as she hurried to the town square, where Stingy and Ziggy were waiting for her.

"Hi Stephanie!" Ziggy shouted as she approached.

"Hey! What do you want to do today?" Stephanie asked them both.

"Let's eat candy all day long until we burst!" Ziggy suggested, full of enthusiasm.

Stingy and Stephanie both laughed and shook their heads.

"I know, we could count all of the things in town that belong to me!" proposed Stingy.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Or we could just play soccer." he said reluctantly.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Ziggy, and they hurried off towards the field.

When they arrived, Stephanie noticed someone sleeping on a nearby bench.

"Wait guys, who is that?" she inquired.

"It looks like Robbie Rotten!" Ziggy remarked.

Robbie grumbled a little, and rolled into a different position.

"He doesn't look very comfortable." Stingy pointed out.

"Robbie what are you doing sleeping out here?" Stephanie asked.

Robbie opened his eyes, and wrinkled his brow.

"Can't a poor lazy man sleep outside without being asked why? Now go away, I've still got a whole lot of sleeping to do."

"Well we're going to be playing soccer, so it might be hard to sleep here." she warned.

Robbie just muttered, and rolled over to try to fall back asleep.

The kids went to start their game, and after only a few minutes, Robbie realized that Stephanie was right.

"Noisy no good kids." he grumbled, and sat up. He grabbed his pillow and stormed over to the tree-house.

"Maybe they won't be as loud up here."

- - - - - - - - -

Over at the soccer field, Stingy and Ziggy were taking turns trying to score a goal on Stephanie.

Ziggy took a shot and just missed. "Almost got it that time!"

"Move over Ziggy, it's MY turn." said Stingy as he wound up for a kick.

Stephanie jumped to block it, but it managed to get past her. She was about to congratulate Stingy on the goal, but was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

"Sportacus, you're back early!" said Ziggy excitedly.

Stephanie stood up with a confused look on her face. Sportacus wasn't supposed to be back until the afternoon, but sure enough there he was, clapping.

"Sportacus, you don't usually wear red." she said suspiciously.

"Yeah, well I figured it was time for a change. Is that okay with you?" he asked sarcastically.

Stephanie decided to drop it. "Yea, I guess so."

"Hah these kids think I'm actually Sportacus." thought Scornacus, while grinning his evil grin. "Maybe I can use them to weed him out from wherever he's hiding."

"Hey Sportacus, wanna play soccer with us?" asked Ziggy as he bounced up and down.

"Sure why not?" Scornacus smiled, as he got a wonderfully evil idea.

- - - - - - - - -

Robbie shook in frustration from up in the tree-house.

"Gr, I can still hear them!"

He put a hand above his eyes to block out the sun, and peered out the window.

"There's that pesky Sportacus again. Maybe I can take back my lair while he's out here." thought Robbie as he tapped his fingers together. He then slid his legs out of the tree house, knocking the ladder over in the process.

Robbie panicked as the ladder crashed to the ground.

"Oh no, I'm stuck!" he cried.

- - - - - - - - -

Down on the soccer field, they had made two teams of two, and were starting a game. Stephanie and Stingy started with the ball, and began to make their way up the field, passing back and forth.

Within seconds Scornacus had effortlessly stolen the ball from Stephanie as she came by, knocking her over in the process.

"Hey!" she cried.

Ziggy shouted from next to the other team's net. "Sportacus pass me the ball!"

"Okay Ziggy, get ready-.." Scornacus cackled, and wound up for the kick.

"..because here it comes."

He kicked the ball with such a force that it rocketed across the field, and plowed Ziggy right in the face. Ziggy was out cold.

Stingy was the first to react. "Ziggy! Are you okay?"

"Sportacus what are you doing?" Stephanie shrieked and ran to Ziggy.

Scornacus didn't answer her, as he was to busy retrieving the ball.

Stingy's eyes widened when he realized that he was winding up for another kick.

"Run!" he cried, and headed for cover, but it was too late. The ball was headed for him at what seemed like mach speed.

It hit Stingy square in the back of the head, and he dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Stop it!" Stephanie screamed in desperation. "You looked in the mirror didn't you?"

Scornacus crossed his arms and laughed. "Not at all, in fact I actually came OUT of the mirror."

Stephanie backed up, a look of terror forming on her face.

"What do you want?" she managed to ask.

Scornacus suddenly leapt into the air, flipped right over, and grabbed Stephanie from behind.

"You and your friends are coming with me." Scornacus told her as he picked up Stingy and Ziggy.

Stephanie struggled to get free, but he was too strong. "Let go! Sportacus is going to come looking for us!" she threatened.

"I know." Scornacus whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.


	3. Face to Face

CHAPTER 3

- - - - - - - -

As soon as the afternoon hit, a blue airship appeared on the horizon.

"Ah Lazytown, it's great to be home." said Sportacus, as he saw the town appear over the mountain tops.

He steered the ship to it's usual spot, and backflipped out of the drivers seat.

"Platform down!" shouted Sportacus, causing a piece of the floor to lower out from underneath the ship. He hopped on, and pulled out his telescope.

"That's strange, nobody's outside." thought Sportacus. "I wonder where they all are."

Sportacus suddenly remembered the crystal he had just gone to pick up, and quickly put it into his chest piece.

As soon as it made contact, it started to flash like never before.

"Someone's definitely in trouble, but who, and where?" a concerned Sportacus asked out loud.

Without wasting another second, he triple flipped over to the airship door.

"Door!" he yelled, and it slid open.

He hopped out, entered a handstand and walked to the edge of the protruding platform.

After getting back onto his feet, he grabbed the rope that was coiled nearby, and looped it around his legs.

"Here I come." said Sportacus, as he pulled down his goggles over his eyes, and nose dived off of the ship.

Sportacus' free fall was drawn to a halt as the rope ran out, stopping him just before he hit the concrete. He untied his feet, and dropped to the ground.

"Alright, now where do I look?" Sportacus asked himself, as he searched frantically around town.

After checking inside of several houses, he realized that no one was inside either.

Sportacus was confused. "Where IS everyone?"

Suddenly a voice cried in terror as Sportacus ran beneath the tree-house.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Robbie?" asked Sportacus, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Stay away!" Robbie shouted, as Sportacus tried to figure out where Robbie was located.

He looked up into the window, and put his hands on his hips. "What are you up to Robbie? Where's everyone else?"

"Why are you asking me? You should know, you took them." accused Robbie.

"Me? I haven't been here since yesterday." Sportacus assured him. "Robbie, tell me what's been going on!"

"I found a mirror, then out of nowhere this crazy guy who looked like you came out of it, and kicked me out of my lair."

"This was the same guy who took the kids?" inquired Sportacus.

Robbie nodded.

Sportacus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His evil double was back, and now everyone was in great danger.

"Alright, come on Robbie we've got some rescuing to do."

"Rescuing? Me? I'm not supposed to be rescuing anybody! I'M the bad guy." Robbie complained.

"Well if you want your lair back, you're going to have to help me out." Sportacus explained.

Robbie frowned, but knew Sportacus was right.

"Fine, but could you-.. er-.. help me down first?" an embarrassed Robbie asked.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, deep down in Robbie's old lair, Scornacus was doing some one armed pushups while he guarded his prisoners. He had locked them up in one of Robbie's signature cages.

"You're not Sportacus, are you!" shouted Ziggy between the bars, his face red and stinging from earlier.

Scornacus laughed and entered a handstand. "No I'm not, but when he finally shows his face to come and rescue you, I'm going to finish him off once and for all."

"You'll never beat Sportacus!" Stingy said confidently, and rubbed the back of his head.

Scornacus hopped to his feet, headed over to a punching bag, and began to hit at it, ignoring Stingy.

"He stopped you before, and he'll do it again!" Stephanie yelled, pointing her finger.

"He only delayed the inevitable." snarled Scornacus as he hit the punching bag with all of his might, knocking it across the room. "Now if anyone even thinks about muttering another word, i'll use THEM for a punching bag."

Suddenly a shadow dropped from the ladder that lead to the surface.

"Who's that?" Ziggy asked the others.

Scornacus turned to look, and spotted a man in a business suit approaching, carrying a strange device.

The man made his way over to Scornacus, and shook his hand rigorously.

"Is that... Robbie!" a baffled Stingy asked.

Stephanie nodded. "I think it is, but what's he up to?"

"Hello there sir, I'm Robert P. Rotting." said Robbie, in a confident salesman like voice.

"Have I got a deal for you! For only 99 dollars and 99 cents I can clean your dirty old floors with this new state of the art Suck-O-Matic 6000 vacuum cleaner. What do you say?" he asked, as he held the vacuum up for Scornacus to see.

Scornacus lowered his brow, and displayed his fangs. "I said get out, or someone's going to have to clean you off of the floor!"

"I'll start right over here how about that?" Robbie proposed, heading to the farthest corner of the lair. "Why don't you go take a walk, and i'll be done in a jiffy!"

"I said GET OUT!" hissed Scornacus, and walked furiously towards Robbie.

"Good Robbie." Sportacus whispered from the shadows. As soon as Scornacus' back was turned, Sportacus slowly crept over to the cage that was holding the kids.

Stephanie's eyes grew wide when she saw him.

Sportacus raised a finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet, but Ziggy didn't notice.

"It's your evil twin, he's here to get you." he said excitedly.

"I know, I'll deal with him as soon as you are all safe." said Sportacus as he lifted up the cage, allowing the kids to crawl out one by one.

"Now lets go, follow me." he said, and motioned his hand towards the exit.

- - - - - - - - -

Scornacus was holding Robbie by the collar, about to let him have it, when he heard a noise coming from the ladder.

He grinned, and knew what it was without even having to look. "Hello there Sportacus!" he said, dropping Robbie to the floor. "It's about time you came out from hiding. I believe we have some unfinished business."

Robbie quickly looked back and forth between Sportacus and Scornacus. "I don't think I can handle two Sportacuses! I have enough trouble with just one!"

"Kids, get out of here, I'll take care of this." Sportacus told them as he lifted them up to the ladder.

Scornacus began to slowly walk towards Sportacus, staring intently. "You got lucky last time Sportacus, but this time you don't have the convenience of a sewer drain to help you out."

Sportacus didn't answer until the kids were all safely outside.

"Alright, how did you get here?" he demanded. "You were destroyed along with the future world!"

Scornacus shook his head. "Time means nothing to me! I exist wherever you do! You can never escape me!"

"Why do you want to hurt me?" asked Sportacus, now face to face with his evil double.

"Because that's what I do. I despise you. Now, no more talking, it's time to finish what we started!" he growled, and brought his knee up right into Sportacus' stomach.

Sportacus kneeled over in pain, just in time for his face to meet with the front end of Scornacus' boot.

Robbie cringed, and hid himself behind the mirror as Sportacus flew backwards.

Sportacus quickly shook it off, threw out his arms, and pushed off of the ground with his hands, flipping to his feet.

He looked up just in time to see Scornacus charging at him. Sportacus took to the air, and front flipped over him, kicking his feet out as he did. Scornacus was knocked into the wall, but it didn't seem to phase him.

He grinned and shook his head as he ran towards Sportacus again. Sportacus jumped out of the way, but Scornacus was ready for it this time, and grabbed hold of Sportacus' feet.

With one giant swing, Scornacus hurled Sportacus across the room, and right into the glass displays where Robbie kept his disguises.

"Not my disguise machine!" Robbie wailed, while disguises and glass shards flew everywhere.

Sportacus was relieved to find that he wasn't as hurt as he had expected to be. The clothing had cushioned his fall slightly.

He rested for a moment, then bounded over the railing, surprising Scornacus with a mighty drop kick.

Scornacus stumbled backward, and into Robbie's favorite orange chair.

Robbie held his breath, hoping they would take the fight away from the chair, but Scornacus stood up, grabbed it and lifted it over his head.

Robbie cupped his hands together and pleaded. "Not the chair, anything but the chair."

Scornacus roared, and thrust it at Sportacus, who barely managed to avoid it.

It hit the wall, but stayed in one piece, much to Robbie's relief.

Sportacus quickly entered a running slide, kicking Scornacus' legs out from under him.He was too quick though, and managed to grab hold of Sportacus before he could get up.

The two wrestled on the ground until Scornacus got the upper hand and pinned Sportacus underneath him.

"He's still much to strong for me." thought Sportacus as he struggled to get free. "There must be another way to beat him."

"Say goodbye Sportacus!" growled Scornacus as he raised his fist, ready to lay the final blow.

Sportacus looked around frantically, and spotted Robbie behind the mirror.

"That's it! The mirror! His weakness has to be the mirror!"

"Robbie, break the mirror!" Sportacus suddenly shouted.

Robbie's heart skipped a beat.

"What? Me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

A look of fear suddenly took over the cocky grin on Scornacus' face.

"No, I won't let you!" he barked, stood up, and was about to step towards Robbie, but Sportacus grabbed his leg.

"Robbie do it!" yelled Sportacus, as Scornacus struggled to get loose.

Robbie reached a trembling hand into his toolbox, and pulled out his trusty metal hammer.

He looked at Sportacus, who was wide eyed with hope, then at Scornacus who looked like he was about ready to tear Robbie to pieces.

Robbie knew what he had to do, so he wound up, closed his eyes and swung the hammer as hard as he could at the mirror.

The mirror literally exploded into thousands of pieces, and lit the entire underground lair in a blinding red light.

Scornacus shook violently, and began to crack just like the mirror. Sportacus and Robbie had to shield their eyes from the light that was shooting out of him.

"NO! I HATE YOU!" screamed Scornacus as he realized what was happening to him. Just like the mirror, he suddenly shattered in a huge explosion of light, destroyed once and for all.

- - - - - - - - -

"You did it Robbie!" Sportacus said excitedly as he rushed over to him.

"I did?" asked Robbie. He removed his hands from his eyes and looked around. "Hey, I did!"

Sportacus patted Robbie on the back, and took a look around.

"You're a hero Robbie!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Robbie said bashfully.

Suddenly Robbie realized what he was doing, and shoved Sportacus' arm away, frowning.

"Hey just a minute here, I'm not a hero, I'm a villain. If anyone finds out about this, i'll be the laughing stock of Lazytown."

Sportacus smiled and shook his head.

"Robbie, I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Good or you'll regret it Sportaspat. Now get out of my house!"

"Okay Robbie, but are you sure you don't want me to help you clean up this mess?"

"No, I don't need anymore help. Ever!" Robbie muttered, and crossed his arms.

"Alright, well thanks again Robbie!" Sportacus waved and climbed up the ladder.

"Thanks again Robbie." mimicked Robbie as he made a face at Sportacus.

- - - - - - - - -

As Sportacus emerged from Robbie's lair, Stephanie, Ziggy, Stingy and the Mayor rushed over to him.

"Sportacus! Are you alright?" Stephanie asked desperately.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry you all had to go through that." he told them.

"It's not your fault Sportacus, it was mine for bringing home that mirror." said the Mayor, taking the blame. "It was nothing but trouble."

Sportacus shook his head. "Sometimes things happen that aren't anybody's fault. The important thing is that everyone is alright."

Stephanie nodded, and smiled. "You're right, and you know what? I think this calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah!" shouted everyone together, and they hurried off to the town square.

- - - - - - - - -

As they did their favorite dance, Robbie was pacing in his lair.

"I guess I WAS pretty heroic today." he finally said after some thought. "Sportacus is lucky I'm a bad-guy, or I'd be showing him up all the time."

Robbie began to look through the giant mess on his floor, and spotted his robot dog. He flicked the switch but it wouldn't work.

"Well, at least I won't have to walk him for awhile." he snickered, and tossed it over his shoulder.

Robbie then dragged his chair across the room to where it was supposed to be, and wiped his brow.

"Whew, I'm glad they didn't wreck everything." Robbie said as he dusted off his favorite chair.

He sighed and sat down, ready to catch up on some much needed lazing around, when suddenly the chair fell to pieces, sending Robbie tumbling to the floor.

The End


End file.
